This disclosure pertains to methods and compositions for preventing osteoporosis, treating osteoporosis, and/or reducing the effects of osteoporosis. More particularly, some implementations of the present disclosure relate to methods of using dietary supplement compositions to prevent, treat, and/or reduce the effects of osteoporosis. These dietary supplement compositions can comprise New Zealand green-lipped mussel (Perna canaliculus) or related species.
Osteoporosis is a disease characterized by low and/or reduced bone mineral density, low bone mass, deterioration of bone tissue, bone fragility, and an increase in bone fracture risk.
Although more common in women, osteoporosis can affect both sexes and can cause bones to become fragile and brittle and can lead to these bones being easily fractured. It is estimated that as of 2010, in the United States alone, about 22 million women and about 5.5 million men were affected. People from certain racial backgrounds, such as whites and Asians, appear to be affected at higher rates. Particularly troubling is the fact that osteoporosis is often times only diagnosed after a patient suffers an osteoporosis-related fracture and when it is difficult to enact preventative and/or treatment measures.
Some experts divide osteoporosis into two types: primary osteoporosis and secondary osteoporosis. Primary osteoporosis can be associated with aging and with conditions such as menopause (e.g., natural menopause, premature menopause, and/or surgical menopause). Secondary osteoporosis can be associated with medical conditions such as Paget's disease of bone (osteitis deformans), chronic renal disease, amenorrhea from eating disorders, transplantation, hyperthyroidism, and parathyroidism. Secondary osteoporosis can also be associated with taking certain medications such as cancer chemotherapy drugs, gonadotropin releasing hormone agonists, medroxyprogesterone acetate, corticosteroids, anticonvulsants, and other drugs.
Osteoporosis is likely a dysregulation of normal biological processes involving bone remodeling and bone turnover. In normal individuals, these biological processes of bone remodeling and bone turnover allow for a balanced equilibrium between the biological processes of bone resorption and bone formation. In osteoporosis, these biological processes likely become dysregulated and more bone is reabsorbed than replaced.
In a normal individual, bone resorption and bone formation occur simultaneously and at a balanced rate. Bone resorption occurs as osteoclast cells attach to bone tissue, disassemble, and digest the composite of hydrated protein and mineral in the bone tissue, leaving behind cavities. Bone formation occurs as osteoblast cells fill these cavities with osteoid, an organic matrix that mineralizes with calcium phosphate to reform hard bone. Those osteoblasts that remain in the organic matrix are called osteocytes. Bone resorption is generally faster and occurs at a timescale of about two weeks, while bone formation is typically slower and occurs at a timescale of about three months or more.
Osteoporosis can occur when a disruption of the normal balance between bone resorption and bone formation causes a decrease in bone mass. For example, a decrease in bone formation can be caused by a decreased population of and/or a decreased activity of individual osteoblast cells. Decreased bone formation can lead to inadequate formation of new bone during remodeling. Likewise, excessive bone resorption can lead to bone being reabsorbed faster than it is replaced. Additionally, bones can develop insufficient mass and strength during growth which can lead to inadequate peak bone mass and osteoporosis.
A main concern of osteoporosis is the increased risk of a bone fracture. Bones weakened as a result of osteoporosis are more fragile and more likely to fracture and place the sufferer at a greater risk of fractures, disability, and early mortality. Common bone fractures related to osteoporosis include fractures of the wrist, spine, shoulder, and hip. Fractures of the spine can lead to compression fractures, back pain, spinal cord compression, stooped posture, loss of height, decreased mobility, and chronic pain. Other fractures, such as fractures of the hip and long bones, can impair mobility and often require surgery.
A number of risk factors are associated with the risk of developing osteoporosis. These risk factors include risks factors that are non-modifiable and risk factors that are potentially modifiable. Non-modifiable risk factors can include gender (women are more likely to develop osteoporosis than men), age (risk of osteoporosis increases with age), race (people of white or Asian ancestry are at a greater risk for osteoporosis), family history (having a parent or sibling with osteoporosis places an individual at greater risk, especially if the parent or sibling suffered a hip fracture), and body frame size (individuals with small body frames tend to have a higher osteoporosis risk because they have less bone mass to draw from as they age).
Osteoporosis risk factors can also include risk factors that are potentially modifiable. For example, increases or decreases in certain hormone levels can increase the risk of osteoporosis. In the case of estrogen levels in women, lowered estrogen levels at menopause can be a strong risk factor for developing osteoporosis, as can the reduction of estrogen during certain cancer treatments. Likewise, in men, lowered testosterone levels and/or lowered testosterone levels due to treatments for prostate cancer can be a risk factor for osteoporosis. Similarly, an excess of thyroid hormone from an overactive thyroid or from too much thyroid hormone medication to treat a thyroid condition can lead to bone loss. Overactive parathyroid glands and overactive adrenal glands can also be risk factors for developing osteoporosis.
Dietary factors can also be considered as potentially modifiable risk factors for osteoporosis. For instance, a chronic lack of calcium can be a potentially modifiable risk factor in developing osteoporosis, with low calcium intake contributing to diminished bone density, early bone loss, and an increased risk of fractures. Eating disorders such as anorexia can also be considered as a risk factor for osteoporosis. Eating disorders can result in reduced amounts of protein and calcium being ingested. In women, this can lead to amenorrhea and a consequent weakening of the bones. In men, this can lead to lower levels of sex hormone and a resultant weakening of the bones. Similarly, gastrointestinal surgery can be a risk factor for osteoporosis when the surgery reduces the size of the stomach and/or intestine, subsequently reducing the amount of surface area available to absorb nutrients such as calcium.
Medications such as steroids can also be considered as potentially modifiable risk factors for osteoporosis. For example, long-term use of oral or injected corticosteroid medications (e.g., prednisone and cortisone) can interfere with the bone formation process. Other medications, such as medications used to treat seizures, gastric reflux, cancer, and transplant rejection, can also be considered as risk factors for osteoporosis.
Lifestyle choices can also be considered as potentially modifiable risk factors. For instance, a sedentary lifestyle can be considered as a risk factor for osteoporosis. Weight-bearing exercises and activities that promote balance and good posture reduce the risk of osteoporosis with exercises such as walking, running, jumping, dancing, and weight training considered to be especially beneficial. Excessive consumption of alcohol (e.g., more than two alcoholic drinks per day) can increase the risk of osteoporosis. Tobacco use has also been linked to weakened bones.
Conventional management of osteoporosis can include changes to lifestyle, such as exercise programs that include weight-bearing endurance exercise and/or muscle-strengthening exercise. These exercises can include aerobics, weight-bearing exercises, and weight training exercises to maintain or increase bone mass density. Conventional management of osteoporosis can also include medications such as bisphosphonates. Bisphosphonates (e.g., risedronate, etidronate, alendronate, and other similar drugs) are often prescribed after an osteoporosis-related fracture to reduce the risk of a future fracture. There are some adverse effects linked to bisphosphonates and there may be a limit to their benefit if taken longer than three to five years. Other medications to manage osteoporosis include teriparatide, strontium ranelate, raloxifene, denosumab, and calcitonin. Some management strategies include the use of estrogen therapy for postmenopausal women but these strategies come with inherent risks and side effect profiles. Management strategies can also include the use of dietary supplements containing calcium and vitamin D.
Although there are some options for managing osteoporosis, such as the administration of bisphosphonates and hormone therapy, these management options are not without their shortcomings. For example, bisphosphonates have been linked to unusual fractures termed bisphosphonate fractures. Another shortcoming is that hormone therapy has been linked to increased risk for some cancers such as breast cancer or ovarian cancer.
Thus, while there are some options for the management of osteoporosis, challenges still exist, including those listed above. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace conventional methods and compositions with other methods and compositions.